


Oh, I Do Love You

by chaoticallybisexual



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Requited Love, Usagi’s POV, but they can’t be together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticallybisexual/pseuds/chaoticallybisexual
Summary: Usagi reflects on a love that feels like fate.
Relationships: Tenoh Haruka/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Oh, I Do Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Corinne Bailey Rae’s “Like A Star”.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and related properties.

Usagi couldn’t help but stare, locking eyes with Haruka.

It felt like time had slowed down. As if eternities could pass around them, but they’d stay the same. She could feel the woman’s devotion to her in her veins, her love with every beat of their hearts. They fell in sync as the world around them moved on.

Usagi couldn’t tell you when these feelings developed. Perhaps they came as soon as they met. As if the universe had set them to collide with a passion burning brighter than any star. Perhaps they are from one or many past lives, always meant to find one another. It’s waiting for the right time, setting them up for lifetimes of loving one another until the one to be together is just right.

But, just as quickly, they are pulled back down to Earth. Back to right now, back to reality. Michiro comes back, pulling Haruka away and into her arms. Usagi watches as she continues to wait for Mamoru.

She loves him, she really does. But she also loves Haruka. She loves her so much that she fears it will burn her, tries to reign it in because it all feels like _too much_. If she let herself feel the love to its fullest extent, she’s sure her heart will burst.

So, Usagi tries to settle her heart, to move on from these feelings. Or, maybe, just maybe, she’ll let them stay, but only to stay at rest and lay in a piece of her heart. She knows it can’t go anywhere in this life, though she hopes the next one will treat them kinder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This has been my first fic posted in about... 8 years? I’m a bit nervous, but I was really inspired to write it and decided I wouldn’t mind posting it. Any responses are greatly appreciated!


End file.
